The Education Of Hermione Granger
by Alexaviera Raven
Summary: Hermione Granger has everything A man could desire,Too bad that no one seems to notice her.. Or do they? Draco Malfoy has a proposition to make. Will Hermione accept the terms? Read and Review and find out.
1. Chapter One: Hermione's Dilemma

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter is owned by J.K .Rowling and Warner Brothers as well as the publishing companies that made the book come to life, I am just borrowing these characters,I do not own them. No Copyright infringement intended. I do not make a profit off of this I am just a fan.

Authors Notes:

Basically while having writers block for a couple of my other stories I got the idea for this one. Now if I could just combine all the stories into a huge one then it would be alot of fun.

* * *

_The Education Of Miss Granger _

_Written by Alexaviera J Raven_

_Chapter One: Hermione's Dilemma_

Hermione Granger was walking to the dungeons for Double Potions class. She looked at her best friends Ron and Harry as they were discussing Quiddich.

_Not again with the Bloody bleeding Quiddich talk! I mean they should really be concentrating on something more important like their N.E.W.T.S. exams that were coming up?._

"I swear just once can you get your heads out of the clouds and actually think about something else?" She said as she gave them both an exasperated look. Harry and Ron both looked at her. "What was that mate?" Ron asked as Hermione then gave him a look a hurtful expression filled her face immediately. "Is that how you bloody well see me, As a mate, newsflash you two I'm a bloody girl not that you take the time to notice" She then stormed away from them.

Ron and Harry both shook their heads a moment as they watched her storm off. "What's with her?" Ron asked as then they heard a chuckle. " It's quite obvious isn't it?" They turned to look at Draco Malfoy that was sneering at them. Draco just then smirked as he strode by them. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Asked Ron looking utterly confused.

Hermione had made her way to class and was setting her books to rights as she did, A pair of storm cloud colored eyes observed her. It was true that Hermione Granger wasn't a breathtaking beauty but he thought it odd that her two best friends had been oblivious to the fact that Hermione Granger was indeed a girl. She had grown up nicely and Draco inhaled a breath as his thoughts disturbed him. He had noticed alright. She had a classic beauty one that came from within herself. He had noticed over the years that she was a strong woman, She was courageous and caring. He then looked away quietly and settled his own bag down and searched for his book. He didn't see her look up at him and gaze at him.

_He is beautiful _

_Only if he smiled more he has a nice smile. _

Hermione's mind was whirling with thoughts as she then felt her breath hitch as he looked up at her in that moment. He smiled a real smile not a smirk . His eyes stayed fixed on hers as the room began to fill with students,Then she was brought back to her senses by Ron and Harry .

"Mione whats wrong?" Harry asked as she sat down and replied. "When you look at me what do you see Harry?" Harry was quiet a moment. "I see my best friend, a truly caring person who is thoughtful and caring and extremely smart." He told her. Ron then shook his head. "Why are you mad at us Hermione is it because your having your women problems?" Hermione glared at Ron " How come every time I'm upset you remember I'm female? I am not having my menses right now" She shouted as she then buried her head on her forearms and shook her head. Harry looked at Ron who was blood red as his hair as Snape walked over to the desk. " For future reference Miss Granger can you please keep from shouting in my classroom especially about Pre Menstrual Syndrome . Hermione raised her head and looked at Snape.

"I apologize Professor but if this school would teach something useful like manners to boys then I wouldn't have to shout now would I?" She then got up and grabbed her books. He glared at her. "What are you doing ?" She looked at him. " I am moving to the other side of the classroom because I cannot look at this insufferable prat anymore right now" She would rather sit with the Slytherin's then to look at Ron. There was only one vacant seat available and it was next to Draco Malfoy. She shook her head and then went and sat there. "50 points to Griffindor for that rather astute assesment Miss Granger" Snape commended and she then actually laughed. She then grew quiet as she realized that Draco was staring at her. "Like what you see there Malfoy?" She asked him as she then heard. "Actually I do what are you doing tonight?" She for a moment grew quiet as she then whispered. "Studying,Why?" She looked at the front of the class as Draco whispered. " Because I want to show you tell you something and it has to be confidential. " She then felt his hand on her knee and she grabbed it to pull it off. Instead however she just linked fingers with it and held it there.

He raised his eyebrow at the gesture but then smiled quietly. He then drew his attention to Snape and wrote very concise notes, Hermione noticed the concentration and beautiful handwriting that Draco had.

_Draco has beautiful handwriting._

_Since when is it Draco?_

_I wonder what it feels like to kiss him, I bet he kisses great_

"I wonder what it feels like to kiss him" Hermione whispered as she then went back to concentrating. Draco heard her mutter under her breath but kept silent as he then squeezed her hand and turned his over so and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

Hermione continued to look at the lesson ignoring Ron who threw a note her way. She tapped it with her wand and it turned into a spider and crawled back to him. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing when Ron screamed. Snape glared at him hard as he picked up the note and he read it then looked at Ron. Prehaps I should read this aloud Mr Weasley?" He asked as Ron's face went bright red and Snape chuckled.

"Hermione, Why are you mad. I swear Snape needs to keep his big nose out of this and thank you very much for getting points for insulting me, Your one of my best mates"

Hermione just glared at Ron and then bit her lip. She wanted to scream so badly. The bell rang and she took her time to gather her things and put them into order. Then she noticed a piece of parchment sticking out of her Potions text and opened it.

_Dinner tonight meet me at the Room Of Requirement._

_There is something we need to talk about. _

_Wear something nice ._

_Draco_

Hermione then saw him standing in the door jam. She nodded and then scooped up the rest of her books. As she made her way past him he said quietly. "6 o'clock don't be late" She then looked around and then smiled and pulled him into an deserted broom closet and kissed him hard. He groaned and kissed her back. "Until then hope this gives you motivation to be on time" Hermione whispered as she then stuffed something in his pocket and then smirked and walked out of the closet.

Draco placed his hand in his pocket and then smirked as he looked at what he pulled out and placed it into his bag and waited a minute before leaving the closet and smiled and whistled as he made his way to Arithmacy class.


	2. Chapter Two:An Unexpected Ally

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter is owned by J.K .Rowling and Warner Brothers as well as the publishing companies that made the book come to life, I am just borrowing these characters,I do not own them. No Copyright infringement intended. I do not make a profit off of this I am just a fan.

Authors Notes: Thanks to Everyone who is reading and reviewing!! I have edited this chapter to add a few things as well as to bring a bit of filler and detail into this story. Hope you like it.

Please read and review even if you hate it.

* * *

The Education Of Hermione Granger

Written By Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter Two:A Unexpected Ally

The day had seemed to drag on for Hermione as she attended each of her classes. She smiled as she thought of her evening rendezvous with Draco later that night. She actually smiled and it seemed to be a semi permanent thing because she even found herself drifting off in Binns class, Not that that was hard to do. Professor Binns taught The History Of Magic, He recounted tales of olden days of the Wizardry world. One day it seemed that Professor Binns had woken up outside of his body and went to class to teach, It seemed to him he didn't even realize he left his body behind.

A lot of times Professor Binns who by all purposes was a specter, Another of the Hog warts ghost, Didn't even know who his students were. He would get into a speal on the subject of Wizard History and not notice that half of his class would be asleep.

Hermione was in the middle of a day dream when she noticed everyone looking at her. She looked up at the Professor who seemed to be calling her name. "Miss Garreth " She looked at him. " The answer is the revolution of 1467 In which The Druids had erected Stone Henge." She replied. He nodded feverishly and then she went back to taking notes. She couldn't believe she had let thoughts of Draco Malfoy of all people interrupt a lesson. However she decided since Binns rarely gave homework assignments to use this time as a study break and began to do her Potions assignment. She took out a scroll of parchment She set her mind to whirling and writing using her quill.

_**Floo powder** is a glittering powder used by wizards to travel and communicate using fireplaces. It was invented by Ignatia Wildsmith (1227-1320) and named after the flue, which is the passageway that leads from a fireplace to the chimney so hot gases can escape. Strangely, flues did not exist at the supposed time of Floo powder's invention. There is the thought that the muggles could have taken the word from the wizards and made it their own._

_Floo powder can be used with any fireplace connected to the Floo Network To transport from one fireplace to another, the traveller throws a handful of the Floo powder into the fireplace, steps into the fireplace, and states the intended destination in a clear and purposeful voice. Floo Powder can also be used for communication; a wizard or witch can kneel in front of the fire and stick their head into the fire, which will appear in the fire at another fireplace, leaving the witch or wizard free to talk._

Hermione then went to adding more detail to her scroll, She needed a foot long and she described the Floo Network in detail as well. She hoped that after the catastrophe that had been Ron Weasley's fault today in her potions class, That this would make up for some of it. She finished up as a bell chimed. She gathered her things and went to lunch.

It was only noon and it seemed like the day was taking forever. She sighed as she then made her way into the Great Hall and went to sit near the back of the room reading a book and nibbling on a sandwich. She had also taken this opportunity to get some work done as she was reading and taking notes in between bites of the sandwich and she was for the moment lost in her assignments. Atleast that is what someone on the outside would say she was doing.

She actually was looking at Draco and thinking about how he had kissed her. How she had kissed him back and she had no regret in fact it had been rather pleasant she had realized as she for a moment unconsciencely placed a fingertip to her lips. She then looked up to see his grey eyes sweeping her and then a small smile as he then turned his attention to his friends. It seemed that they were talking about something but Draco looked bored out of his mind.

Draco for the most part was tired of listening to Pansy go on and on about her summer holiday and shopping. True he liked to shop himself but that didn't mean that he had to endure Pansy's description of everything she tried on. He felt her hand run to his thigh a moment as it did he glared at her.

He had been clear that he wasn't intrested in Pansy at all in that way,Yet to his annoyance she persisteted. He just removed her hand and then went to sipping some of the pumpkin juice in front of him a moment. He had a book out as well and was reading when he glanced up and looked at Hermione a moment. He noticed that she had been looking at Pansy and rolled her eyes.

She knew of course of the obsession of Pansy Parkinson. She now knew however first hand how someone could be so obsessed with Draco and all they had done was snog,What if they had done more? She wondered for a moment if Draco and Pansy had ever done anything than kiss and her lips tightened into a grimace a moment. Images of herself and Draco kissing rose in her mind, The way he would kiss her and what magic things that his touch had already the effect on her.

Her cheeks pinked at that thought as she then coughed softly and went back to studying. She didn't dare look up at that moment yet she felt a set of eyes on her. She just for a moment bit her bottom lip sucking it in between her teeth and tried to concentrate harder.

Ginny Weasley was sitting at her usual place at the Griffindor table and looked over to see Hermione sitting in the back she turned to Ron and Harry.

"Ok Ron what wrong thing did you say to Hermione now?"

She asked. She knew that whatever reason it was it more than likely was her brother and his insensitive habit of not just putting his foot into his mouth but sometimes a leg all the way up to his very bony knees. Ron shrugged as he ate and then he groaned.

"All I asked her was what was wrong and she went all nutters,Screamed at me in Potions class and got Griffindor fifty house points from Snape because and to quote the slimy git.. That Miss Granger was very astute in the assumption that I Ronald Weasley was an insufferable Git"

He told her. Ginny sighed. She got up from the table scowling at Ron.

"Well he has it right you can be sometimes Ron really. "

Ginny was exasperated as she then shook her head and kissed Harry's cheek then went to sit by Hermione. As she aproached she saw Hermione look up over at the Slytherin table a moment then look down and saw her cheeks were pink now. She smiled as she shook her head and walked over to her.

"Girls what the hell is their problem? It's their hormones I tell you Harry."

Ron muttered as Harry just was quiet eating trying to keep from getting noticed. Unlike Ron, Harry seemed to understand completely and he would have gotten up to go and check on Hermione himself except he didn't want to perpetuate this mini feud of theirs any further. Truth was Ron and Hermione argued a lot and Ron had a tendency to blurt out the first thing to mind before thinking. That and he didn't really fancy the idea of choosing sides so he tried to stay quiet and neutral and hoped it would all blow over soon.

He remembered the way it felt when he had become a Tri Wizard champion their fourth year and he knew if he took sides at least in Ron's opinion then it would be history repeating itself all over again.

Hermione was re reading the same paragraph for the seventh time when Ginny came and sat down. Hermione sighed as she knew even as many times as she had read that paragraph it hadn't sunk in and she then looked up at Ginny and saw the look on her face. Ginny thought how Hermione looked a little tired but mostly there was a glow about her. She wondered what had made her best girl pal happy. She had a suspision but she kept that to herself.

Ginny tried to cheer Hermione up. "I can give Ron a Bat-Bogey Hex if you want me to." She told her friend. Hermione sighed. She shook her head then she went to tell her exactly what Ron had said and did and Ginny sighed. She glared then at Ron who was looking at her and Hermione and she shook her head. Her brother was being a pig again seemingly to talking with his mouth full and a piece of sausage was sticking out of his lip as Harry was pretending not to notice.

"Boy's I swear they automatically assume that it is us women who have the problem when they are being insufferable! I swear they don't have a bloody clue to their own behavior especially my brother. Wait till mum hears about this one"

Ginny told her as Hermione actually smiled a moment. Imagining Molly Weasley's reaction she giggled . " That will be a sight to see. If it wasn't for the fact that Molly might say why she was telling at Ron I wouldn't mind him getting a howler.." Ginny nodded.

Ever since third year and the Ford angula incident Ron always was careful when he opened his mail. He knew that he didn't want another howler from his mum. BLoody embarassing it had been, he and Harry screamed at breakfast in front of the whole school, students and staff and all staring at him when she had begun screaming at him.

"Not all men and boys are like that Ginny ."

Hermione looked up and for a moment caught Draco Malfoy's gaze at her. He then lifted the handkerchief she had placed into his pocket to his lips and smiled quietly. She then saw his eyes dart towards Ron and he shook his head. Ginny noticed this as then Draco placed the handkerchief back into his pocket that was over his heart and he nodded to the door. Ginny looked at Hermione.

" Hermione?"

She saw the look on her friends face and knew the answer. She then smiled. "Well at least Malfoy sees me as a girl, A Woman " Hermione just muttered. "He also is a good kisser" She said absently to then Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione. Hermione gave her a look of surprise and fright as Ginny then asked her quietly.

"So how did he compare to kissing Viktor?"

Hermione who was still surprised by the squeal and hug gave Ginny a confused look. She was half expecting her best friend to hex her at that moment or say something horrible but it seemed Ginny wasn't surprised for some reason.

"What did you just ask me? Ohh umm better,Much better by far."

"You know he's really not a bad guy once you get to know him.." Hermione started but then Ginny shook her head. She smiled.

"If you like him then there has to be something there. Look I trust you and i know that you aren't the type to go running after some guy, Even my brother who you have had a crush on since second I am saying is that this, If he makes you happy then go for it. I know that my brother can't and I am glad to see you are moving on cause he has the maturity of a tick"

Hermione nodded as she looked down at the book she was reading. Hermione gave a small smile however as she did so. Then she closed the book and got up gathering her things and she then told Ginny. " I need to go to the Library and finish this paper" She saw the amusement in Ginny's expression. "Ahh huh going to snog Draco some more?" She asked her in a whisper. Hermione just smiled. "Maybe"

"Have fun but be careful Love makes you do wacky things"

Ginny told her as she then shook her head but thought about it. She wondered where Ginny got that thought from. She didn't love Draco, She deffinantly enjoyed his company and the way he kissed her. She pinked as the naughty thoughts she had earlier came back but then pushed them away. No she wasn't in love with Draco Malfoy, she couldn't be that was propostrious, rediculous, absurd deffinantly. Sure she was attracted to him and she liked the way he smelled as well as they had become civil to eachother. But in love?

Hermione stopped as she then placed a hand on the wall and for a moment stared at it. She then knew without a doubt. She wondered how it had happened and why she hadn't realized it sooner, She then felt like the world around her pivot and stop spinning a moment as she realized it with perfect clarity, Knew that she was being fullish and that it was a dangerous way to be thinking. She knew. It surprised her and should have scared her. It should have disgusted her but no it didn't.

She was in love with Draco or atleast greatly infatuated with him. She wondered what she should do now, as she knew that if she gave into what her heart wanted she was risking it being broken, Her mind screamed at her that this was dangerous territory. She took a calming breath and decided she would talk to him about it maturely when she met him in their common room that very night.

Draco gave it five minutes then he got up gathering his books and made his way to the door and he nodded to Ginny who nodded back. Draco made his way towards the Charms classroom knowing it was her next class. As he did he whispered. " Hermione?" He then felt a hand pull him to a small alcove that was hidden from the main corridor hall. The next thing he knew was that he was being kissed and he groaned. He then whispered."Hermione" against the full lips pressed to his. Next thing he knew he was slapped hard and he was stunned to seeing Pansy Parkinson glaring at him. She then burst into tears

"Why are you so obsessed with the Mud-Blood Drakie? I mean aren't I woman enough for you?"

"You'll never be even half the woman Hermione is Pansy. I mean face it why would i want a pug faced inbred who iratates the shit out of me when I can have a Goddess like Hermione?"

"I wonder what Potter and Weasley will have to say once they find out you have been soiling their girlfriend?" Pansy said this with a huge grin. She really wanted to see how far Draco would go to defend his perfect Mud-blood now.

"It's a shame the great Draco Malfoy turning to mud-blood trash. "

Draco snarled as he then looked at Pansy grabbing her by the hair and held her to the wall. Draco wasn't someone to be messed with Pansy knew this.

"Breath one word of this Pansy and I swear on Merlins balls it'll be your last, What I do is my business, And in my presence don't use that word again. As for trash that's you Pans. As for Potter and Weasley,I really don't give a damn but it would hurt Hermione and i don't want that to might be idiots but she cares about them and I lo.. I know it would hurt her and make me angry "

Ginny heard voices ahead and then saw Draco he was talking to Pansy and then she heard a few choice words as she approached and she bit her lip not to gasp as she heard his decleration. She then stilled as she saw Pansy's eyes, There was pain in them but also anger and she then heard Pansy say loudly for as she didn't care if anyone heard her now.

Ginny watched Draco's face carefully as he then glared at Pansy. He then released her from the wall as he did Pansy slapped him hard across the face. He was stunned as he felt a hand on his wand arm and he turned to look at Ginny who was smiling at him. He wondered what he had done to deserve that smile. He saw her then turn and look at Pansy it was evident she was full of rage as she then said in a voice that even made Draco shiver at the way it was cold and fierce.

However it was said with a straight face not showing any emotion.

"Better think twice before you touch Draco again or you won't have to worry about breaking a nail because you'll be left without anything but a nub Parkinson oh and if you want to go ahead around talking shit out your ass about Draco or Hermione remember this, Draco won't hit you because you are female but I have no problem doing so and trust me I have a hell of a right hook as well as a nasty Bat bogie hex,. Is it clear enough for you or should I indulge my urge right now to beat the holy crap out of you? "

Ginny's glare intensified as Pansy glared back trying to intimidate her. Ginny just then yawned.

Draco was watching fascinated as he then swallowed and he almost wanted Pansy to challenge Ginny, He just then looked on as Pansy replied.

"Watch your back Blood traitor"

Ginny just gave her a dead pan stare.

"Is that all ?"

Ginny was bored with this as she then looked at Draco.

"Let's leave the garbage behind Draco, As it seems to really reek all of a sudden. No wait that's Pansy "

Ginny then told Draco that Hermione was more than likely in the Library and told him he better be good to her or else.

Draco grinned as he gave new respect to Ginny Weasley maybe she wasn't so bad of a person after all.


	3. Chapter Three:Confession FromThe Heart

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!!!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did i just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The Education Of Hermione Granger

Written by Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter Three: A Confession From The Heart

Pansy was met with a pair of Brown eyes as she turned to find Blaise Zabini looking at her. "Seems your losing your touch Pans" He muttered as she then laughed it off.

" Ptff Thats just a game that Draco likes to play with me.. All powerful Slytherin Prince and me submissive"

She really did not like that Blaise Zabini of all people had seen her humiliation. She then went past him determined to make her way to the Slytherin common room before she started crying again.

"I can help you"

Blaise said as she then turned and gave him a raised eyebrow. "And what is in it for you?" She asked as Blaise smirked. " Why Pansy I am shocked you would think such A thing! I mean can't a friend and fellow Slytherin help one that is in need?" He asked as she looked at him.

"You want Granger"

Blaise smirked. "Good girl Pans see your smarter than you look and thats not saying a hell of a lot but yes I have plans for Granger and Draco needs to be distracted and out of the way for this to work. "

Pansy looked at him as she then wondered what he had in mind. She decided if his plan was better than hers she might just use it.

"So tell me what you plan on doing to the Queen of the Mud-bloods" She then saw his grin get wider. " Let's just put it this way it's high time someone put Granger in her place and taught her who the superior race is. And i just happen to be the man who will do so. "

* * *

Draco found her in the Library in the restricted section and he came up behind her and he asked. " Would you mind some company?" She nodded not looking up from the book and just changed the page. He studied her a moment, She wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever known but her knowledge and intellegence blew him away, She was sexy in her way of not trying too hard. He then replied. " I have a proposition for you Hermione" She then looked at him closing the book and gave him her full attention.

Draco noticed her raise an eyebrow a moment then he saw her mentally trying to figure him out. He smiled a real smile and her face softened a moment. He could see each of her emotions on her face so clearly.

" I was thinking that you have a small problem it's not your fault honestly."

He told her as she replied. " Go on" However her eyes had narrowed on his as she was wondering what he was getting at. was this another way for him to humiliate her? He continued.

" You want Ron Weasley to see you as a woman am I correct?" She for a moment sighed then shook her head no.

. " I want to be more than just the book worm, I just don't know how to get all excited about being superficial is all, I mean honestly, I don't want to trap a guy to liking me by acting like a ditz or changing everything that makes me different, And there is no way in hell I'm going to dumb myself down for a guy to notice me, In fact if they can't see me for who I am then it is their loss and I don't know if i would even entertain going for someone who looks at nothing but superficial things and who couldn't accept and see me as i am you know so very much I would like people to not judge me because I have messy bushy hair and because I enjoy learnning." She told him.

"Hermione I would never tell you to do something to do that, Ron Weasley is a git, He is a childish git if he cannot see and appreciate what is staring at him. I know that I think your a increadible woman, You have grown beautiful and you do hide it a bit admit it, And also you show it to the whole world when you laugh and smile,It radiates from you ,from inside you like a beacon on a dark cold night a warmth."

"I have also observed that you tend to not be able to take a compliment as well unless it is about some text in a book or the praise is from someone like Professor McGonagall. But then again you hide because you are afraid to let anyone know that you crave love as much as everyone else, That or you are here to learn and you feel like boys and things of that nature are a waste of your time,

Look Hermione you are the most intellegent witch if not woman I have ever met, I may not know you as well as Ron or Harry but I do know that I can see you clearly and I like what I see and know, It's not love because I don't know you and to love someone you should know them, But however I like you a great deal and respect you even."

He for a moment took her hand across the table. She looked at him. It felt like an electrical charge had hit her when she looked up into his ordinarily hard steel grey eyes and they were actually not at all hard, They actually shone with emotion she wasn't sure that he possesed. She watched him quietly as he then said honestly she could tell the words were genuine. However being Hermione Granger she had to ask him.

" Do you really mean that Draco?"

" I do mean it I do like you, Your a good person and you let your emotions, You express them I should say more readily than most. I know I don't even deserve your friendship because of the things I've said and done in the past.. I hope that we are both mature to work through that, I am sorry I hurt you in the past and that I was wrong."

Draco sat down next to her and he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. " I think if you want to get a man's attention the first thing you should do is to learn to take a compliment and not analyse it so much. I know right now your wondering if I'm genuine. Yes I am being honest. "

" Men we like women who seem to care about their appearance, I myself am guilty of that all men are a pretty head turns ours. But when I look at you I see more than your outer appearance, I guess part of it was in the beginning I was trying to get to know my enemy, Then I realized your not my enemy, I don't feel that way if I ever really did, Though to be honest i wanted to at one point but couldn't i mean you broke my bloody nose you know, But still i couldn't hate you in fact the way you stood up for your friends that day it made me respect you and made me see that there is more to you then a book worm or Potters gal pal"

He told her. He then took a deep breath. " I find you sexy as hell Hermione, Because your smart and I think your beautiful you are to me." He told her. She was as he then looked at her. "This is where you either tell me to piss off or give me a chance to show you I'm changing but it's up to you" He told her as she then looked up at him at his words.

" I don't know but I will keep it in mind, Can you give me a few hours and I'll tell you my decision when we meet up later?" She asked as he then nodded. He was happy that she still wanted to meet up with him. "Draco" She started as he nodded listening. " I Like you Draco I do." She then looked at the table. " What will our friends say and your parents if we started seeing each other?" She asked him as she was always sensible and he for a moment was quiet.

" I don't care they can disown me it doesn't matter as long I have you, as for your friends well I know I don't care as long as they don't hurt you, I know that I never want them to hurt you ever. as it was it was difficult for me not to walk over to Weasley earlier and knock out his daylights."

That was what he had been waiting to tell her for three years and she looked up at him sharply tears filled her eyes. " Hermione, Please.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" He said thinking she was crying in pain wondering what he said to hurt her. She shook her head and pulled him to her. As she did she kissed him and she just held him to her as she did. He leaned in kissing her back and caressing her face. She pulled back slowly looking at him.

" Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

He asked as she smiled and nodded. He then sighed in relief. She slowly moved so she could place her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stiffened then relaxed at the contact

. "Ginny knows,Well that i like you and that your a good kisser"

She told him as he then lifted her chin to look into his eyes, They were full of then nodded. "Yes I am aware considering she helped me out a few minutes ago and believe me i have no intention of pissing Ginny Weasley off ever if i can help it. She's right scary."

Draco then explained all that had happened and he looked at Hermione taking her hand and bringing it to his lips a moment.

"Do you want me to sit with you when you tell Potter and Weasley?" He asked her as she then nodded. " I won't let them Hex you and you should know Ginny won't hesitate to hex Ron if he freaks out" She then laughed. "She has a very wicked Bat Bogie Hex "

Draco groaned as he kissed her. " Let me walk you to class?" He asked her as he took her hand and linked his fingers with hers and smiled. She gathered up her books and he took her bag and he placed it over his shoulder like his own and she smiled .

"So we are going to be public about this then Draco?

She asked him as they were walking along the corridor to Arithmancy for her and Transfiguration across the hall for him, He leaned over and kissed her gently. A few people stopped and gaped. Draco just smiled as he then whispered. "Yes and see you soon beautiful " He then handed her her book bag and he kissed her again this time a little bolder and she smiled as they broke apart.

Hermione entered her class smiling as she sat down and saw a few people staring at her. "What?" She said as she prepared to take notes for her class. A pair of brown eyes watched her and Draco kiss and he felt the burn of jealousy rip through him, Draco malfoy was after his mudblood and in all honesty she looked like a tasty morsel for him. He wondered a moment what dear old Daddy would say to this new development. He grinned despite the distaste that observing Draco kissing what was going to be his, He smirked knowing he was going to have such fun making her realize that and punishing her for kissing another man.

Pansy had walked by Draco and she sat down and for a moment she ran her fingers through his platnium blonde locks and he stopped her hand and pushed her away.

" Piss off Parkinson, Hermione's my girl, Don't touch me."

She replied. " You had something there Draco, Mud doesn't become you darling." She then pocketed the strands and knew that phase one was completed.


	4. Chapter Four:Going Public

Chapter Four:Going Public

Across The Hall in Arithmacy class

Hermione took her seat preparing for the class. This was her favorite class after all. she loved numbers and found she was very good at ut. It made her happy. For a moment she looked at the board and sighed happily as she placed the tip of her quil a moment tapping it on her chin in deep thought. She knew that people were glaring at her and looking at her. She ignored them and then just tried to relax.

She then heard a voice behind and turned to look at Blaise Zabini. She saw his brown eyes look at her curiously a moment then he actually turned his lips up into a grin. She was surprised as she knew that the quiet Slytherin Prince as he was monikered, He never really spoke but he did to her in that moment.

"So you and my best friend huh? Hmmm "

Hermione was about to retort and say yes when Professor Vector enter the class room, She was a tall woman with waist length raven hair that was pulled into a plat along her back. She wore fuchsia robes as she turned to the board and using her wand,wrote the assignment for her pupils.

Hermione just smiled as she started on the calculated series of numbers that the teacher had written. Professor Vector never spoke, At least Hermione had never heard her utter a word. The room was as quiet as always with only the sounds of a quill scratching on parchment and an occasional cough or two from a student. Hermione loved this class and excelled in it. She knew that sometimes Ron and Harry made fun of her for choosing this class after she had left Trelawney's class, But in Hermione's opinion Sybil Trelawney was a old fraud..

Feeling eyes on her,Hermione looked up at Professor Vector who seemed to be watching her and saw her motion her to her desk. Hermione rose unsure why the teacher had called her and she then was handed a piece of paper with the most complex set of numbers she had ever seen. Hermione squealed with happiness then went red as she covered her mouth and saw the Professor give her a smile.

Hermione set to working on the scroll as she did she momentarily from time to time think about Draco, Who she knew was in Transfiguration. She then was writing out the number sequence in correlation with letters and reading the alphabetic correspondents in her copy of Numerology and Grammatica . She then looked up when she seemed to feel someone looking at her. She looked out of the corner of her eye through the open door of the classroom and into Transfiguration. She then smiled to herself as a pair of storm gray eyes glanced her way then he went back to looking at the room in front of him but not before he gave her a wink and a smile.

* * *

Draco was concentrating on silencing a Raven. "Silencio" He replied flicking his wrist and the bird was silent. He smiled proudly as he then began to take notes. He then reversed the spell and the Raven cackled loudly. The Raven stopped as Draco calmed it down and then he smirked as no one else had gotten their birds quieted.

"Very well done Mr Malfoy .Ten points to Slytherin" She told him as she then looked around the classroom. "Can anyone tell me what Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration is ?" She asked. Again Draco raised his hand.

" Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration is a law of wizarding physics which states what powers magic has to create or destroy matter. The Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law include food and love. Food may be multiplied once a real food object is actually in hand, but cannot be created from nothing. Love cannot be created; it can only be imitated through a Love Potion Or Imperious Curse..

Life does not seem to be an exception, as birds can be created using the spell Avis, and flowers with Orchideous. Basically Food and drink cannot, Except Aquamenti, That seems to allow the user to shoot a spray of water. Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration State that food and drink may be transfigured to multiply or increase the amount but that they may not be conjured out of thin air. Therefore A wand in a desert would be utterly useless if there wasn't a source of food nearby, But Aquamenti would at least allow the person a drink "

McGonagall nodded as she then went to ask Pansy Parkinson a question. Draco made no mind as he was taking notes and he failed to hear the sound of the bell until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. He saw her smile as he got up and he grabbed his bag. He took her hand and kissed it. Minerva McGonagall smiled as she was surprised to see her two best students holding hands. She just watched their body language a moment as she just was silent, It seemed to her they were lost in each other's eyes and she hoped that Hermione wasn't going to get her heart broken by the young Slytherin.

She however was more surprised to see the look in his eyes as he looked at Hermione. There was love there and she reminisced a moment back to when she was young and had found love for the first time with Henry McGonagall, Her deceased husband. Her beloved had also looked at her that way. She had lost him in the first war with Voldermort and it had been difficult but as she watched the two of them, She knew if they needed it she would help them. It gave her hope that young Draco would not turn out like his Father. She knew Hermione was a strong woman who had her beliefs, Who she was or where she came from was the exactly opposite of everything Draco had been raised to believe, And yet he still seemed to love her.

She then watched them for a moment just look at each other and she smiled. She cleared her throat when Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione.

" That I am not allowed to witness, However what you do outside of my classroom or when my back is turned"

She said as she turned to look at the chalk board. Draco just chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Hermione. "Come on let me walk you to class" He said to her. Hermione laughed. " You already did" She then went to the same desk he had occupied and started taking out papers. He chuckled.

" Alright love, I have a free period now so i'll be in the Library. Then well since it's the last class for the evening how about we go and have a nice walk by the lake after dinner?"

He asked her. She nodded as she then smiled and he kissed her farewell. Hermione just smiled big as Professor McGonagall just went writing on the board. She smiled herself. " He is a good young man inside" She told her as she then went to setting the rights the Ravens .

Hermione nodded. " Yes he is, thank you Professor" She told her as she then went to help the Professor. She then saw Minerva give her a small smile. Minerva then turned back to the board and she then asked. "So nice to see the Heads getting along. It's been an age since the last Heads were a Slytherin and a Gryffindor" She told Hermione.

Hermione nodded as she then looked at the older woman and smiled. She then went to arrange her things carefully as she read the assignment as it was being written on the board with Minerva's wand..

Harry and Ron entered the room and took their usual seat at the table with Hermione. Class started and all went silent as the professor was lecturing a bit. Hermione was listening and taking notes as she thought about Draco. Minerva watched her a moment before asking her the same question she had previously asked the Slytherin. Hermione smiled proudly as she described the law to McGonagall.

" Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration is a law of wizarding physics which states what powers magic has to create or destroy matter. The Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law include food and love. Food may be multiplied once a real food object is actually in hand, but cannot be created from nothing. Love cannot be created; it can only be imitated through a Love Potion Or Imperious Curse..

Life does not seem to be an exception, as birds can be created using the spell Avis, and flowers with Orchideous. Basically Food and drink cannot, Except Aquamenti, That seems to allow the user to shoot a spray of water. Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration State that food and drink may be transfigured to multiply or increase the amount but that they may not be conjured out of thin air. Therefore A wand in a desert would be utterly useless if there wasn't a source of food nearby, But Aquamenti would at least allow the person a drink, and accio would only work if there was a food source.

Mcgonagall smiled,It was word from word from the text. "Very well twenty points to Gryffindor" She then smiled as everyone went to making their Ravens silenced. Hermione knew this charm already backwards and forwards as she then went to catching up on her Arithmancy homework, It had been a rare moment but Professor Vector had given her a homework assignment, She knew she wanted to find out what it said, the numbers made a code . She looked at the scroll and she then began to decipher the top part of the parchment

She heard a sound of a Raven loudly in her ear and she screamed as it nipped her ear, Drawing blood. She got up and ran for the Hospital wing. The bird flew after her as it did it swooped and grabbed her hair yanking then it flew off out the window before anyone could assist her.

The bird landed on it's owners shoulder, He stroked the feathers and gave her a treat as she turned back into a sable Eagle owl and he took the precious hairs and placed them in a vial and he smiled. He sent the bird back to the Owlrey. Phase one was complete, His master would be pleased with the success of the plan and how it was coming along.

He also had a small blood sample he had taken from the hair and he thought this was excellent. He knew it would be a few weeks before he could put his full plan into action but he had time to study his prey as he did, And study her he would be, As intently as he possibly could.

A horrible plan was coming to fruition as he smirked and then turned and his robes swished as he made his way towards the dungeons.


	5. Chapter Five: A Deal, A Confession, and

Authors Notes: Thanks to Everyone who is reading and reviewing!! I Love ya all and so heres another chapter hot off the keyboard for you.

Things are going to get good from here i promise just the plan by the dastardly duo is coming together.. So anyone have it figured out yet? Well this chapter is a needed filler. So enjoy.

Read and Review Thanks!!

* * *

The Education Of Hermione Granger

Written by Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter Five: A Deal, A Confession, and I Love You

Hermione was happier than she had ever felt in her whole life, She was in her last year of school,Head Girl and her Boyfriend was Draco Malfoy,It was also a bonus that he was Head Boy and they got to spend a lot of time together. A months time flew by in the blink of an eye and Draco was happy. They were a couple and other than people not understanding he was fine with it. He no longer was the Slytherin Prince but he didn't care, He had her and she was worth more to him than anything in the world.

Hermione on the other hand worried about Draco being hurt because of their affection for each other, Harry and Ron had not taken the news of their status as a couple too well. She knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin were at each others throats now more than ever. It seemed to be the opposite effect of what should have been the first attempt at house unity. Draco and Hermione didn't think of themselves as Houses but as a whole, a couple, They knew that their relationship was bound for some rocky patches as they had discussed whenever or not to be totally public with their relationship. In the end it was better this way then them having to hide their feelings. People were placing bets on how long it would last before the Slytherin Prince and The Gryffindor Princess were finished,

Draco was used to the lime light, Him being a Malfoy, Hermione slowly got used to the attention they received as a couple. Ron was furious as he had been crushing on her since second year but he hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship. He realized that as long as she was with Malfoy,His dream of sweeping Hermione off her feet and being a hero in her eyes would not come true. Two people sat back and noticed the way that Ron looked at Hermione and Draco and they smirked. They would talk to him soon, Find out what they could about the Mud-blood. It was sad really or so Pansy thought as she then one normal ordinary day in October decided to go and start the plan rolling. She sidled up to Ron. " Hello Weasley,Can we chat?" She asked as he gave her a look but then nodded and stood.

"Sickens you doesn't it? Knowing he puts his hands on her anywhere he likes, Wish it was you don't you?" She asked as he didn't respond. She grinned. " What if I could make that possible?" She asked. This got Ron's attention as he then looked at her. " What do you want in return Parkinson?" He asked as he then drew his gaze away from Draco and Hermione who were kissing under the Yew tree by the lake. Pansy just smirked as she replied. " I want Draco" She then laughed a moment. " I have an idea, You'll get her and I get him and the world will continue to rotate as it should, However there is one thing first." She told him. Ron just for a moment looked confused as Pansy leaned up on tip toes and kissed him. As she did she ran her hands through his hair drawing him nearer. "For Luck." She said as she then told him that She was going to start a rumor about Draco and her. Ron sighed. "She won't believe it" He told her. Pansy smirked. " Oh she will trust me and you'll be there to help her through this" She smiled as she then sat down and explained.

" It's simple I want you to bring her to a certain place at a certain time is all and then from there she'll be yours, What do you think?" She asked as she then grinned. "Well I do have to say it will be convincing if she sees it with her own eyes but I hate to do that to her it's dishonest." He told her as Ron then sighed. "You know he is sleeping with her don't you?" She said as she then saw Ron give her a narrowing look. " Come on you don't know look at them, The way she is sitting on his lap and they are kissing, Draco Malfoy is the biggest male slut in this school you think he hasn't tried to sleep with her, that he's still with her for the moment because he hasn't yet?" She asked as Ron processed this. "He'll sleep with her and leave her heart broken, But if we do something about it now.." She began. " Then she'll still be a virgin." she told him. Ron looked at Pansy. "Why do you care Parkinson? Give me one good reason."

Pansy looked down and she muttered. " It's what he did to me Ron, He forced me to have sex with him, And then dumped me for her. He'll dump her for someone else and.. " She then cried softly. He wondered why she was crying as she sat down. " I'm pregnant" She told him looking at him. "Draco's the Father, He is the only guy I ever was with, I don't want your friend even if she is a mud-blood to have to face that, Shes still a woman as am I." She lied as Ron then clenched his jaw. He glared at Draco. "I'll help you" He decided as she nodded quietly. "Thank You, I just want him to get what he deserves" She told him.

Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap and she had her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead his arms were around her waist. She snuggled closer to him. "Tell me again" He whispered as she looked at him. " I lo.." She began as he silenced her words a moment with his fingertip and he leaned down and kissed her lips slowly and gently then he groaned as he felt her little tongue run over his bottom lip. He opened to her kiss and allowed her entry, Her hands went to his chest as she deepened the kiss and he caressed her face with his palms. She pulled back slowly to look at him. He then locked eyes with her. " I. Love you " He told her trying out the words for the first time. She smiled as he released her face slowly and gently. He was silent as she placed her head on his shoulder a moment. " I mean it" He told her as he looked at her and kissed her nose. She knew how hard it was for him to admit that, She knew his past and loved him despite that, she sometimes worried about their future as she closed her eyes and he then caressed her face. She opened her brown eyes to look into his steel grey ones. " I know you do and it.." She started as he looked at her worried. " Whats wrong?" He asked as he then looked at her wondering if he had said it too soon, What was it. He then wondered if she didn't believe him. " I'm scared of what your dad will do" She told him as he then for a moment sighed in relief then he shook his head. " we'll deal with my parents when the time comes, What can they do disown me? I don't care." He told her as he then just caressed her hair gently.

It had been troubling him , He knew his Father would not approve and yet, He loved her, He truly love someone for the first time in his life and he wasn't about to let her walk away. He saw her nod but he knew she still worried. "Hermione, I want to be with you the rest of my life" He told her honestly as she then saw the truth in his eyes. "Draco?" She said his name in question as he nodded. "Someday yes I know what your thinking and yes someday I will ask, But for now can we just take our time and get to know each other then after school, We can get married if you wish or we can wait a bit ." He asked as she looked at him and smiled and then she nodded as he kissed her cheek. He felt her arms wrap around his waist. He kissed the top of her head, She smelled like Vanilla and he smiled. "Draco can we go a little farther than just holding hands and snogging, I'm saying that" She began and he looked at her. He saw how she was going beet red and he thought it was so cute. "I want" She began as he was silent letting her say it. He nodded. " Your sure you want me like that, I mean I do love you thats why I will be patient" He told her as she looked at him and she sighed in relief.

He kissed her forehead. " You were worried about that?" He asked her as she nodded. "Hermione if you wanted I'd wait till our wedding night" He told her honestly because he loved her,He wanted their first time to be special and full of love. "I thought guys they.. Ron he always said, My Dad him too always said guys just want a girl to put out" She looked surprised as he asked. "You told the weasel you wanted to shag me?" He asked as she then blushed and groaned. He was enjoying her discomfort as he then just smiled. "When your ready I'll be honored" He told her as he then kissed her softly. Hermione breathed a little easier.

Blaise walked over toward the happy couple and he sneered inside but he wanted to show them there was nothing wrong, He smirked. "You going to miss Quiddich practice D?" He asked as Blaise was dressed in his Quiddich robes and he had his broom. Draco shook his head. "See what you do to me baby, You make me forget about Quiddich and thats bad since I'm Captain" He teased as he kissed her. He then asked. "Can you meet me in our common room afterwards?" She nodded as he then kissed her softly and whispered. " We'll discuss more about what we were talking about then okay?" He told her. He then kissed her one last time and made his way with Blaise over to the pitch. Hermione for a moment watched him leaving and smiled as she gathered up her books, She could use this time to study after all.

Blaise said not so quietly to Draco. "So you tap that ass yet?" Hermione had heard this then she saw her boyfriend grab his best friend by the shirt and give him a cold look. She couldn't hear what Draco said but she saw the anger on his face. She then also from her position saw the way the Blaise backed off from Draco. Then she saw to her horror Blaise knocked to the ground as Draco stood over him and his fist had connected with Blaise's jaw..

. Draco had turned and grabbed Blaise by the shirt. "None of your damn business, Be lucky if you weren't my best mate, I'd beat you to a bloody pulp" He told him as he released him and Blaise stepped back. "You know your insane, shes just a piece of ass like all women Draco" He said. Blaise then was holding his jaw as Draco turned and punched him in the face. Blaise glared at Draco as he replied. "You will think before opening your mouth and talking about my girl again won't you Zabini?" He asked as he then went into the tent. Blaise rubbed his jaw and he for a moment just grinned then looked back to see Hermione glaring at the tent. "Soon mud-blood you'll be mine" He vowed as he then made his way into the tent.

Hermione shook her head exasperated with the display she just witnessed but she smiled despite herself knowing her boyfriend though setting a bad example for the lower students, Was defending her honor, She didn't know how she knew this but she just seemed to. She would ask him about it later.


	6. Chapter Six:Discovering The Truth & Cons

**Disclaimer**:This Chapter is going to defiantly not for children. So if your under 17 or have problems with reading anything that involves sexual content or abuse, Please don't read this chapter.

Harry Potter is owned by J.K .Rowling and Warner Brothers as well as the publishing companies that made the book come to life, I am just borrowing these characters,I do not own them. No Copyright infringement intended. I do not make a profit off of this I am just a fan.

Authors Notes: Alright here is where things are going to get very interesting. From here on we are going to be finding out some very unusual things and i hope it's not too predictable.

* * *

The Education Of Hermione Granger

Written by Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter Six:Discovering The Truth & Consequences

Hermione made her way back to the Heads Dorm, As she did she smiled to herself, She felt light and deeply in love, it was the best feeling in the world. She turned the corner to stand in front of the portrait ofSir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpingtonwho this year's portrait wasthe entrance to Gryffindor tower, She wanted to ask Ginny if she would come study with her and of course to talk about her feelings with Draco. She said the Password. "House Unity" The portrait smiled and welcomed her. "Welcome Head Girl Hermione J Granger" The doorway was revealed to her as she then stepped through. She entered the common room looking for Ginny. She saw a few of her friends and her old Dorm mates Pavarti Patel and Lavender Brown going over the final touches to some fashion project they were working on. She sighed as she liked the two girls but they were always so fixated on fashions and Boys it got on Hermione's nerves sometimes. She paused as she heard a whisper. "Hermione" She saw Lavender and Pavarti calling her over. She sighed but smiled not showing her annoyance. She knew these two girls were the biggest gossips in the school as well as utter slags. She was thankfully intercepted by Ginny who came down the stairs at that time with an arm full of books and a smile. " Hey Hermione well lets go hit those books" She told her. Hermione laughed and nodded as they made their way out of the Gryffindor tower and going towards the Heads common room.

Hermione sighed in relief after they were alone in the corridors. Ginny nodded. " They are just jealous cows Hermione don't think about them" She told her as she then smiled. They got to the common room and Ginny and Hermione both got some butter beers and went to studying. A shout came from outside and Hermione and Ginny went to look on the pitch. Draco was giving orders to the team. He was dressed in his Quiddich robes and Hermione just smiled. Ginny giggled. " If you don't mind me saying, But your boyfriend looks hot in his uniform" Hermione then smiled. " Yes he does" She then saw him look in their direction, A gentle smile caressed his handsome face and then he sped off doing a couple of barrel rolls and then caught hold of the snitch. She laughed as he then sat up and released it again letting it zoom by the window and Draco flew after it and stopped a moment. " Hello Beautiful, Hi Ginny" He said as he then leaned in and kissed Hermione and then smiled and zoomed off again. He went back to focusing on the practice. Hermione just grinned happily and she then gushed and went to sitting on the sofa and she looked at Ginny. Ginny smiled. " Lucky girl he is a total, To coin a muggle term I have heard Lavender use.. A Hottie?" She said as Hermione nodded. " Yes he is also very sweet to me thank you for understanding our relationship" She told her. Ginny nodded. "Don't worry Harry and Ron will come around, As it is Harry and I are.. Well I hope you have as much happiness as he and I share" She told her.

* * *

Narcissa was sitting in her Parlor taking Tea as she was thinking at the moment about her son and his girlfriend. She was actually just so pleased that her son was in love that it didn't matter to her who it was or their blood staus. She had never truly and completely agreed with what the Pure Blood creed meant, Her own sister Andromeda had married Ted Tonks, A muggle after all and She still secretly saw her sister for tea once a month. Draco would go to their home on those occasions when he was younger and play with his cousin Nymphodora. Lucius had no clue of course as Draco had never uttered a word as well knowing that his Fathers rage would be to his Mother. Narcissa Black Malfoy loved her husband despite the fact that he had changed from the loving man she had been courted by and married. It was true that their marriage had been arranged but in the beginning they had begun to create between them some sort of affection. Lucius had been twenty when she at the tender young age of Fifteen had married him. She had been a young child in truth and had become infatuated with the older and handsome man. She had Draco when she was just a child herself at Sixteen.

Over the years she had grown affection for her husband despite the fact that she had been but a child and it was the old ways, She herself would never make her son be forced to marry so young, It wasn't an issue so far as Lucius himself had been older but as Draco was now Seventeen and his Father was hard on him. She could see her husband attempting a arranged marriage and so far she had been persuasive to her husband so he would not sign a wedding contract with that horrid Parkinson girls parents. Lucius was Lord of the Manor after all and in the wizarding world the Males had all the power. She knew that she couldn't stop Lucius if he had deemed that Draco marry the pure blood girl. She however was why she was keeping the information of her son being involved with Hermione Granger to herself.

She was actually very happy for her son's choice of future Bride. She knew that Miss Granger was the best after all and wasn't that part of the Malfoy motto, She knew that Malfoy's always had the best of everything and so she wasn't surprised when her son at age Fourteen had come to her and admitted his growing infatuation with the muggle born witch. Immediately Narcissa had taken it upon herself to find out all she could on this child and her family. She had been surprised and pleased to discover that Hermione Granger was more than worthy of her son's infatuation. She had then begun to encourage her son to pursue the young woman in time. She knew that her husband would not be pleased if he knew because for the simple fact only that Hermione was a muggle born witch. She then had received the Owl from her son two months previously when he had told her that the younger witch had accepted his courtship. Narcissa then began to feel happier for her son and his future knowing that he was changing for the better, She saw a big change in his attitude towards things and he was no longer a spoiled prat, She admitted that she had of course contributed to the spoiling of him, But she knew that he was not his Father and would never be.

That very Summer previous Draco had denied the Dark Mark and Lucius had been enraged, However in the end Draco had stood firm as a man should and he had secretly gotten a little respect from his father. Lucius wasn't pleased that his son wasn't following his master by his side, But he respected he had his own mind, Even if he would never tell him such. Lucius was sitting in his study as he then thought about his son a moment. He looked up from his ledger as there was a tapping at his window. He opened the window and in flew a bird, He saw it was a shabby looking creature and he shook his head as he took the parchment and then cursed the bird until it flew out to return to it's destination. He opened the scroll and his face darkened as he read the words. He then called out. "Narcissa" He yelled this. He then went to her sitting room knowing she would be sitting there, the scroll clutched in his hand turning his knuckles white as he threw open the door and he looked at his wife. "What is the meaning of this nonsense?" He asked as he threw the parchment in her lap and looked at her with seething anger. " Look what your son has done, I knew better than to let you raise the boy your way, Now I am going to have to take things into my own hands it seems. He said as he then looked at her. " How could you allow this to happen and why did you not consult me on this manner?" He asked.

Narcissa opened the parchment with shaking hands and she then looked at the picture of her son and Hermione in a embrace, she smiled a moment despite the dire situation on their hands. " He looks happier than I have ever seen him Lucius" She told him as she then felt the sting of a slap across her face and was thrown from the seate , She looked up at her husband and raised her palm to her face. "Be thankful that he is not here right now Narcissa" he told her as he grabbed her and he pushed her up against the wall. " Draco is no longer my son and it is about time you executed your wifely duties with me and gave me an heir that is worthy" He told her as he ran a hand up and under her dress robes and he yanked her hair hard. He looked at her. Lucius was never a gentle lover, Narcissa over the years had been pleased when he had taken lovers and left her alone, However now he had grabbed her arm and was proceeding to walk her to his bedroom. He threw her on his bed and he replied. "Strip and prepare yourself" he told her as he threw off his shirt and robes and he stood there bare chested. She froze a moment as she then shook. " Lucius don't please not this way" She begged as he raised his wand and he then replied. " Narcissa, You are a whore, my whore and it's about time you started playing the part again" He then ripped off her robes and he looked at her as if he was looking at something he tolerated. There was no longer any emotion in his eyes but lust and anger. Narcissa whimpered as he then waved his wand. "Crucio" She screamed as she then was given the curse and he increased the intensity tenfold. "You dare tell me what to do Narcissa Malfoy?" He asked as he then grabbed her throat and he smirked and made her kneel on her knees in front of him. " Undress me and prepare me " He told her as she whimpered and obeyed. He then smacked her head as she had undressed him and she saw stars. He forced her to do his bidding and afterwards he rose and spat at her. He didn't care if she was bleeding, He smirked and sneered. " Now my dear you should know your place I believe" he then laughed as he then picked her up and he chained her to his bed and he smirked. " Rest up I will be taking you again shortly" He told her as he then slammed and locked the door. Narcissa was crying as she was chained and scared. She wondered what Lucius was going to do. She feared for her son and his Girlfriend.

Tippy the house elf came to her mistresses call as she then tended to her cuts and abrasions, " Tippy young master is in danger" She said as she was in and out of conscienceless. " Please warn him, He and his fiancée are in danger from the Master,Now go time is of the essence" She begged as Lucius came to the door to open it. Tippy disapperated just as the door was opened and Lucius just smirked. He walked over to Narcissa and he for a moment caressed her hair. " My dear it has all been arranged" He told her as she looked at him scared. " What have you done Lucius?" He chuckled as he replied. " I have made sure that our son's future will not be with that mud-blood" He told her as he then showed her a parchment and she froze in horror."No! Lucius no he loves Hermione, You can't be serious to consider going that far?" She said as he looked at his wife. " Love is a weakness, It is fortunate I have never found love, it's a weakness and it makes you soft,Draco will thank me later when he realizes that she was but a whore, He better not have gotten her pregnant, Her new master will not like it " He told her as he then left her in the darkness of the room alone.


	7. Chapter Seven:A Plan Comes To Fruition

**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter is owned by J.K .Rowling and Warner Brothers as well as the publishing companies that made the book come to life, I am just borrowing these characters,I do not own them. No Copyright infringement intended. I do not make a profit off of this I am just a fan.

* * *

Authors Notes: Alright here is where things are going to get very interesting. From here on we are going to be finding out some very unusual things and I hope it's not too predictable.

* * *

The Education Of Hermione Granger

Written by Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter Seven:A Plan Comes To Fruition

A shadowy figure made his way into Knock-turn alley, He walked with confidence as he strolled over to Borgin & Burke's and he made his way inside. His silvery blond hair shone in the low light of the torches that light the dark establishment. He saw the proprietor step forward to greet him.

The beady little eyes of Borgin greeted the customer and he smirked as he recognized the man. He knew that he was a very good customer and had even in the year prior sold him some of the merchandise in his store. At the present however he wondered what the Lord wanted of him.

Lucius smirked as he noticed the mousy little man and knew he could intimidate him easily, He knew it was but for a moment of entertainment however as he said to him roughly his voice laced with venom and contempt. He knows that Borgin has what he needs and it is going to cost a good price to procure but if it rids his Family of the filth that his son was consorting with so be it.

"Lord Malfoy,A pleasure and how are you on this fine dreary day?"

Lucius saw the man bow and scrape and he just gave him a bored expression a moment. He handed the man a parchment and he saw the littler man's face take on a confused but delighted expression a moment.

"Yes Sire, My Lord you do know that the potion you seek is one that is very hard to make and rare to have."

The man began as Lucius narrowed his eyes at the man. He saw the man however go to a wardrobe and used his wand to tap it and muttered some incantation. The black doors opened and several very dark items were revealed. In the midst was a glowing silver liquid encased in a black vile. Borgin was careful as he lifted it and the moment it was moved it glowed brighter, The place where it was sitting had groaned and a smoke cloud in the shape of a skull appeared a moment in a silvery essence then disappeared.

Lucius however was bored with the dramatics as he looked on not at all amused. He wanted his item and now he hated to wait. As he saw it this infidele was wasting his precious time and patience was never a virtue especially if you were Lucius Malfoy. Borgin walked forward and snatched the vile from the older man's knotted hands and he looked at it.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I will have you know if it does anything to my person or doesn't work at all.. Your head will join the others that have displeased me in my torture chamber do I make myself crystal clear, you incompetent fool?"

Lucius smirked as the man went pale and started to stutter. He made no more action to validate the man's existence as he made to stride out of the shop,He however turned once and was swift as he placed the snake head of his cane against the man's throat and looked down at the little man with malcontent and a coldness in his grey eyes.

"Remember it better work and mum's the word,I have a reputation to uphold."

Lucius smirked as he saw the fear in the other man's eyes and reveled in it. He left as he did he knew that this would solve so many problems. His so called son would pay for the insolence and the audacity to shame his family like he was. A mud-blood, and not just a mud-blood but Hermione Granger, the brains behind Harry Potter his own Lord and master's greatest enemy. He made him so angry that he would take these measures and dirty his own hands for this. Normally if it wasn't so personal he would have sent someone else to deal with the person who gave him trouble, however in this case he could not take the chance of the Dark Lord finding out that his own son, the child who carried his linage and dare he even think it, the heir of Malfoy,a blood traitor.

Well Lucius had decided that the blood traitor,for he no longer saw Draco as his son after this unforgivable transgression, He no longer considered Draco anything but a failure. Yet as much as he would disown him,he still was alive and he was a problem. Yes the blood traitor would pay and dearly for this .

Lucius took delight in ruining people politically and otherwise,especially when it became personal and threatened his way of life. He had never wanted the boy at all but knew that he needed an heir. Now he knew that his heir, was damaged and it was her fault, His wife who he hoped was dying because he hated the fact she was his wife, But up to that point it was really in name only. Yes, Narcissa Black Malfoy had yet to experience the vengeance he would put upon her. Her lessons would increase and when she was screaming and begging for her miserable life, he would snuff it as he intended to do with the mud blood.

Lucius looked down at the silvery potion in the glass bottle in his palm a moment. The measures he had to go to to make sure that blood purity prevailed, He felt no guilt however as he remembered the picture he had seen of Draco and Hermione. The way that his son had smiled and kissed the bush haired freak of nature had really made him incensed, He suspected that Narcissa had been keeping something from him but he never dared dreamt that it had been such a thing. His anger subsided as he turned his thoughts to the revenge and vengeance he would inflict on the young lovers, oh yes, there would be torture in his grand design and he would have help in doing so.

"Victory will be mine,and sweet vengeance,what more could a pure blood ask for then to spill that of a mud-blood? To make an example of Potter's whore after all? Her torture and submission would be the icing on the cake,for yes he had plans for Miss Granger, an education of sorts for the know it all bookworm.. Soon her first lesson would start but not before he punished his child for his disobedience.

Lucius apparated to the Hogs head and walked to the back of the seedy pub. As he did he saw someone waiting for him as he went and sat in the darkened shadows. The hooded figure did not greet Lucius but waved a hand over two glasses a moment and they began to fill with Fire whiskey. Lucius was unpeturbed as this was a parlor trick really.

He handed the parchment to the person and he waved off the fire whiskey in front of him. He smirked as he saw the eyes of the person narrow but then glint with a look of pleasure. Lucius was pleased that this was going so smoothly. The parchment was examined and a wand tapped it sending it into a smoldering ash on the table surface. A dull glow of light filled the ashes and a bag appeared in front of Lucius who he picked up and nodded as he checked the contents over.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Was uttered as Lucius went to leave, as he did a pair of blue eyes took him in. Aberforth wondered what Lucius Malfoy was doing in his pub as well as meeting shifty characters. It wasn't unusual for Death eaters to trade things in his place of business,however though before now it seemed Lucius had always sent a agent to conduct these dealings usually his own son Draco or one of those other brats from the school. He was wiping the glasses when the person from the shadows stepped out of it and walked towards him. He was silent as the person stopped and looked at Aberforth a moment.

"You saw nothing Aberforth Dumbledore, Obleviate"

This was all that was muttered before Aberforth was hit with the memory loss charm and left to lay face down on his bar. The figure walked out in the day removing his hood and stuffing it carefully in his shoulder bag. The day was sunny and all around him were residents of the village, all out and about not paying any attention to him or really anything around themselves.

The man just smirked as he walked the street, it was all binding now,He would have his mud-blood slave to do as he pleased with her. Now all he had to do was bide his time and let Lucius exact the revenge he had in store for Draco, He wasn't sure what it would be but it would be good to see the Slytherin Prince fall off his throne. Blaise entered the shrieking shack and used the passage back to Hogwarts, He knew the secret thanks to Harry Potter and the circumstances that occurred their third year, it was easy to get past the tree now and he walked out undetected and went to the Slytherin common room via the secret entrance at the foot of the Forbidden forest.

Once in his dorm he went to look at the Poly-juice potion that was bubbling, it would be soon when he and Pansy played their roles in the downfall of the mud-blood however he knew that she,Pansy would take the fall for it all. Pansy had fallen into his hands and Blaise was a expert what he knew of Ronald Weasley,Pansy going to him for help would ensure that Pansy when all things went down would be the suspect in the whole sordid plan. Knowing the blood traitors loyalties he would tell them and Pansy would be the one ,not he who was punished. And with that thought he smirked even more as he looked down at the potion and knew it was ready, just in time too because he knew very soon all would break loose and he would have his just reward for being faithful.


End file.
